amor entre mimi y tai
by ReiKo-01
Summary: mimi vuelve de estados unidos para dar una grata sorpresa a sus amigos espero comentarios bss


Izzy había recibido un e –mail de Mimi que le decía lo siguiente:" Hi Izzy soy Mimi ¿Recuerdas aquella chica de pelo rosa viste hace 2 años? Voy a ir a Japón unos días y me gustaría veros tengo que deciros algo muy importante a todos. Vete pasando la bola y que vayan al parque de la fuente el día 9 a las 17:00. Besos y abrazos de la chica de la Inocencia.

Por aquel entonces no se veían mucho: Izzy se veía con Tai ya que era quien le ayudaba con el ordenador, Tai veía a su hermanita y a Daivis, Kari veía a T.K ya que estaban saliendo, T.K veía a su hermano, Matt veía a Sora ya que se habían unido mucho, Daivis veía a Ken y Ken a Yolei porque eran novios, Yolei a Iori, Sora veía a Joe porque eran voluntarios en una residencia de ancianos. A si que pasaron la bola y llego el día en el que habían quedado con Mimi:

Hola tai

¿Qué tal?

Bien

¿Te mando Mimi un mensaje?

Si decía que tenia que decirnos algo importante

Tai ¿cómo es eso que llegaste el primero?

Como si fuera algo nuevo Yamato

Taichi no me llames Yamato

Esta bien Yamato

Taaaaiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Jajajajaja

Oye Tai ¿dónde esta Kari?- pregunto T.K

Mi hermana ahora viene se estaba maquillando no se para que no se va a poner mas fea de cómo esta

¿Así que mas fea de lo que estoy e Tai?- y le da un guantazo

¡Ay! Kari te as pasado

Eso te pasa por burlarte, hola T.K

Hola Kari para mi estas muy guapa

Gracias amor – y le da un beso

En aquel momento aparecen todos los demás menos Joe, Iori, Mimi y Sora

- ¿Todavía no han legado todos?

No Sora había ido a recoger a Mimi al aeropuerto y Joe y Iori no han llegado

Pues Mimi y yo ya estamos aquí

Mimi

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal estáis?

Estamos muy bien – responde Izzy

As cambiado un montón -le dice Matt

Si me e vuelto a desteñir el pelo, pero sigo siendo la misma. ¿ Falta alguien? Porque no voy a decir la noticia hasta que no estemos todos

Si Joe y Iori

Habitualmente no son los últimos

Somos los últimos

Pues vaya tanto correr para nada

No pasa nada ahora si estamos todos- les responde Sora

Bueno pues entonces os doy la noticia...

Venga habla

¡ TENGO 12 BILLETES DE AVION PARA HAWAI!

¿En serio?

Genial

Como mola

Estupendo

Me muero por ir

Será peligroso

Joe

Mientras todos hablaban Mimi le pregunto a Sora que si se podía quedar a dormir en su casa y Sora le dijo que genial y de esto se apuntaron Kari y Yolei. Los chicos también decidieron quedarse a dormir todos en casa de Tai

En casa de Sora:

Oye Chicas ¿Ha cambiado algo durante mi ausencia?

Si algunas cosas como por ejemplo Kari esta saliendo con T.K

Si pero Sora se ha enamorado totalmente de ...

No lo digas!!!!!

Venga Sora si no es para tanto-comento Yolei divertida

Si dilo Kari

Lo diré yo estoy locamente enamorada de Yamato

Ay!!!!!!!!!

Si es súper tierno y mono conmigo

Que suerte

¿y a ti quien te gusta?

Porque mi hermano se a puesto todo rojo cuando te ha visto

De verdad que mono

Estas insinuando que te mola tai

Es muy posible

En casa de Tai

Como a cambiado Mimi

No me la imaginaba otra vez con el pelo así- comento T.K

¿Creéis que ha venido solo por el viaje o hay algo mas?

Ni idea- dijo Tai- pero esta buenísima

Un montón

A mi me mola mas Kari

Como estáis saliendo

A mi me parece que tiene mejor delantera y trasera Sora- comento Matt

Pero ¿te gusta?

Mazo

¿solo por su cuerpo?

No hombre y su forma de ser

Yo quiero ir a Hawai

¿Y eso Izzy?

Para ver pivones

Y que alguna se fije en ti no es poco probable

Que os den

Venga vamos a dormir

Si que salimos mañana

Buenas noches

Al día siguiente llegaron todos al avión

¿Quiénes se quieren sentar juntos?- pregunto emocionada Mimi

Venga Mimi a quien toque y se acabo

Los reparte y sale así

Yo tengo el 1- dice Daivis

Yo el 2-dice Iori

El 3 y 4 Ken y Yolei y T.K y Yo el 5 y 6

El 7 yo – dice Izzy

Pues yo el 9- comenta Joe

Parece que nos a tocado juntos Sora

Si eso creo Matt

Eso nos deja a nosotros juntos Mimi

Muy bien

Durante el viaje T.K y Kari se durmieron. Sora y Matt estuvieron escuchando música de el. Joe acompañado por Iori en el baño. Izzy estuvo cateando por el ordenador. Yolei y Ken se decían cosas al oído, se besaban, admiraban el paisaje...Daivis intentaba ligar con una chica alemana, pero no conseguía nada y por ultimo Mimi y Tai estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada durante el viaje.

Cuando llegaron al hotel: En la habitación de las chicas:

- Que viaje mas bonito

Si tu lo dices Mimi

Pero si a sido precioso

Y que lo digas Yolei

Creo saber la respuesta: T.K, Tai y Ken

Si

Nos hemos estado besando todo el viaje

Y yo dormida al lado de T.K

Y hablando con Tai. Vamos a ir a la fiesta de hoy ¿vais a ir no?

Pues claro

¿Cómo esta Joe? Kari

creo que sigue mal y va a quedarse Iori con el

que pena

En la habitación de los chicos:

¿Qué tal el viaje T.K?

Estupendo ¿ verdad Tai?

Si ¿ Y para ti Joe?

Fatal me voy al baño

Espera que te acompaño Joe

¿ por que lo preguntas Matt?

Porque a mi me a parecido un poco aburrido

A mi fantástico

Y a mi

Porque tu Ken te estabas liando con Yolei y tu Daivis porque as intentado ligar con aquella Alemana

No te quejes Izzy que as estado hablando con una piva de Hawai

Chicos Mimi me a dicho que hay una fiesta ¿os apuntáis?

Claro- todos menos Joe y Iori

En la habitación de las chicas:

¿Habéis visto mi brillo de labios?

No Mimi

¿Te falta mucho? Seguro que ya van a llegar- pregunto Sora

No van a venir a buscarnos- contesto Mimi

Y eso

Quedamos allá Vais guapísimas

Gracias-dijeron las tres

El bikini y el pareo mas las sandalias con flores Hawaianas es mi estilo

Pero nos queda mejor a nosotras

JA

Se marchan riendo

En la fiesta:

Hola chicas- comenta Tai

Hola chicos-coge a Matt-¿Nos vamos a bailar?

Claro

T.K ¿me acompañas a beber algo?

Por supuesto Kari

¿ y Izzy, Joe, Iori, Daivis?

Joe e Iori en la sala

Ken vamos a bailar

Vale adiós chicos

Izzy esta en la playa con la chica del chat y Daivis con la alemana del avión

Anda ¿Me acompañas fuera?

Claro

Fuera:

Mimi, estas muy guapa

Gracias ¿ Sabes que he echado de menos?

¿El que?

Pues a ... a ... a... a ... a ti

Yo también te echado de menos. Me gustas mucho Mimi

Tu también me gustas Tai

Hacia mucho que quería decírtelo

Siento interrumpir, pero Mimi te toca

Vale ya voy

¿qué te toca?

Cantar

Mientras Mimi se preparaba Sora y Matt se estaban besando, T.K y Kari igual, Ken y Yolei también y así todas las parejas: Izzy y la Chica del chat y Daivis y la Alemana.

Ahora cantara una persona muy especial para el local, la campeona del concurso de canto. Cuyo premio era un viaje aquí a Hawai y cantar en la fiesta. Un fuerte aplauso.

Quisiera dedicarles esta canción a mis amigos: Sora, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Miyaco, Ken, Daivis, Koushiro, Iori y Jou estos dos últimos no han podido venir

Mimi empieza a cantar la canción de Digimon en español solo la entienden los niños elegidos:

" Desde que el mundo cambio estamos mucho mas unidos con los Digimon luchamos juntos contra el mal. Algo extraño pasaba digievolucionaban en tamaño y color ellos son los Digimon. Y ahora todo esta fuera de control junto a los Digimon conseguiremos vencer al mal al final. Junto a nuestros Digimon lucharemos por el mundo con fuerza y amistad hasta librar al mundo de las ruedas negras. Y descubrir la verdad el poder del corazón frente al mundo digital di-gi mon."

Mimi ha sido fantástico

Lo mismo decimos

¿ Como te as sentido?

Genial, anda seguir bailando

De acuerdo

Bueno ¿no me dices nada?

¿El que? Sígueme y te lo diré

En la terraza:

Ven

¿Qué quieres?

Besarte

Pues hazlo

Tai la empieza a besar hasta que en medio aparecen Palmon y Agumon

Mimi, te tengo que enseñar algo- avisándola- si tu quieres seguir besándole después de esto

Enséñame, pero te quiero Tai

¡ Mimi , Mimi, Mimi!

Tai se que la quieres, pero tienes que seguirme- le dijo Agumon

Vale- dijo resignado- hacia mucho que no te veía

Ya

¿Por qué estas aquí?

Porque tienes que encontrar un emblema

¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Porque lo dijo Yenai

El abuelo, pues yo no me muevo

Vale entonces nos moveremos nosotros- y el suelo se empezó a mover

Mientras Mimi:

Palmon

¿Si?

¿Por qué estas aquí?

Porque tienes que encontrar el emblema de la unión

¿ Y Tai?

También. Ten un circuito

Gracias

¿Y por que tengo que encontrarlo?

Porque querias ser la novia de Tai. El es el lider y tu tienes que encontrarlo tranquila yo ire contigo

Mimi busco y busco el dichoso emblema, pero no lo encontro. Entonces encontro unas ruinas antiguas donde habia muchos emblemas. Ella al ver que no lo encontraria

Lo arrogo al suelo y se puso a llorar. De repente el circuito empezo a brillar y aparecio el emblema. Detrás de el ponia lo siguiente:

_Mimi lo has encontrado y tu amor es verdadero. Tai sigue buscando, pero tu puedes quererle y amarle para siempre. Que seas muy feliz a su lado Yenai _

Tai tambien busco y rebusco hasta que se desespero. Se puso de los nervios, pero Agumon le recomendó que pensara en Mimi. Tai penso en todo de ella: su sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que estaban juntos, la mirada angelical que irradiaba cuando estaba con su familia y a la vez en la traviesa que compartia con sus amigas. De repente una luz empezo a brillar saco el cicuito y aparcio un emblema en el que decia:

_Tai, Tai, Tai eres un desordenado, pero en fin lo has encontrado. Felicidades y se muy feliz con Mimi que te lo mereces (aunque seas desordenado y cabezota) Que seais muy felices y os deseo suerte Yenai _

Tai y Mimi volvieron al balcon del hotel donde habian estado antes y nada mas mirarse se sumieron en un beso del cual no hacian falta palabras para declararse todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro.

Fin


End file.
